


Screw you, C

by snailscointv



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailscointv/pseuds/snailscointv





	Screw you, C

I was always one to fall in love. At least my interpretation of love. I never expected you to be the next person although. You are not someone most people go for, so I’ve been told. But I like you. And I am not okay with that. You are special, intelligent, arrogant and the best person I have ever met. I hear people talk about you and ask for more. I crave a conversation with you, but I can’t seem to say the first words. I want to get over you. But I can’t seem to let myself find someone else to help me. You are a terrible person for letting me fall in love with you. Although I will always love you. 

Thank you, C, for making me feel something again. 


End file.
